The present invention relates generally to the field of systems and methods for determining a target position using analysis of radio transmissions. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for utilizing coordinated radio frequency signal receptions from a distributed network of transceivers to detect and track targets.
A software defined radio system is a radio communication system where components that have typically been implemented in hardware (i.e. mixers, filters, amplifiers, modulators/demodulators, detectors. etc.) are instead implemented using software. Soft ware defined radios may further be configured as dual purpose devices to perform additional functions, as signals intelligence (SIGINT).
SIGINT is intelligence-gathering by interception of signals, whether between people (i.e., COMINT or communications intelligence) or between machines (i.e., ELINT or electronic intelligence), or mixtures of the two. Communications intelligence (COMINT) is a sub-category of signals intelligence that engages in dealing with messages or voice information derived from the interception of foreign communications. Electronic signals intelligence (ELINT) is intelligence gathering by use of electronic sensors.
The data that is available from SIGINT may reveal information about an opponent's defense network, especially the electronic parts such as radars, surface-to-air missile systems, aircraft, etc. SIGINT can be used to detect ships and aircraft by their radar and other electromagnetic radiation. SIGINT can be collected from ground stations near the opponent's territory, ships off their coast, aircraft near or in their airspace, or by satellite.
In addition to the content of signals, SIGINT provides information based on both type of electronic transmission and its originating location. Triangulation and more sophisticated radiolocation techniques, such as time of arrival methods, require multiple receiving points at different locations. These receivers send location-relevant information to a central point, or perhaps to a distributed system in which all participate, such that the information can be correlated and a location computed.
What is needed is a system and method for utilizing coordinated radio frequency signal receptions from a distributed network of transceivers to detect and track targets. What is further needed is such a system and method configured to distribute and receive echo delay information to improve the detection and tracking of the targets.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.